1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to pricing computer services and more particularly to pricing remote hosting of applications by an Application Service Provider (ASP).
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Business organizations commonly establish computer centers for hosting software applications such as corporate e-mail systems and human resources systems. The increasing complexity of designing, operating, and maintaining software applications, and administering computer systems to host the applications, has increased personnel costs and often delayed the rollout of new software applications and computer systems into production environments.
Application Service Providers (ASPs), through centralization and economics of scale, resolve delays and minimize costs by providing the service of hosting software applications for customers wanting to be relieved of hosting applications themselves. ASPs typically set up large computer systems, install software applications on the systems, employ personnel to administer the systems and applications, and, through networks, service remote access customers. The customer's remaining concerns are its requirements for software applications and the terms of their Service Level Agreement (SLA) with the ASP.
ASPs have various ways of pricing their services. Some ASPs charge for use of a computer system separately from charges for use of a software application. Other ASPs charge by user accesses to computer systems and software applications. ASPs also charge costs for licensing software applications. Conventional pricing methodologies are typically carried out manually and slowly, which hinders sales by an ASP. Therefore, what is needed is an automated yet flexible method for automatically pricing remotely hosted applications.